In the Field Training
Field Trip The bell to release students to homeroom had rung already and the students of Class Red-A sat anxiously. Ms. Cherrod told the students yesterday at the end of class, that they would not be seeing her face first thing tomorrow morning and instead would be met with the presence of their principal. A shocker considering today was only the second day of school and their homeroom teacher had already plotted her absence. Michael sat leaning back in his desk, arms folded across his chest. He had been expressionless and while he hadn't spoken to anyone just yet he looked to the empty front desk that had been occupied by their teacher. "The whole day yesterday," he said out loud, the rest of his class could more than likely hear him. "I knew it was something wrong with that lady." He said, referring to the way she'd been acting yesterday. "Everybody in here is like what? Fifteen? And she out here letting her titties hang intentionally.. Her fuckin' top three buttons wasn't even buttoned. I knew she was thot." Slouching in his seat near the front of the class sat Darnell Fauntroy. He sat, his good half up, just covering his neck and lower back of the head as one of his headphones dangled from his ear, the other in blasting music, however to no noticeable or immediate disruption to the rest of the class. He flipped his pen around in his fingers as he stared at the spot his new teacher once stood, being absent on the first day was not a normal occurrence, to him there seemed to be more to the situation and knowing this school, there was, however, he simply pushed his suspicion to the back of his mind and waited for the start of class. “''For all of this we could’a just took an early break or done some free training, since Ms. Saggy Titties wanna be absent and shit!'' Darnell remarked in his head, turning to shoot a nod to his friend Arashi, which would be more of a greeting than anything else. Leo sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "You have so much talent, yet you squander it with your ill mouth and low level of rationale. To begin, you shouldn't even be staring at a woman's breast without permission. It isn't her fault that you can't focus on what she is teaching instead of her physique." He pointed towards Anissa. "Besides, isn't that your girlfriend? It's even more disrespectful to blatantly talk about another woman's breast in her presence. The very least you could have done was wait till she wasn't around to comment! Have some respect for your teachers, classmates, and close ones!" "I'm leaving in 15 minutes if she doesn't show. It's my legal right." Jeremy Driver spoke from the front of the room. He was currently staring at some stupid meme on his phone about pirate music. Ignoring Jeremy, he was another one of the ones who failed but had been offered a chance if he took a remedial class, so Michael hadn't been too interested in him. "You know what you sound like right now?" Michael said to the entire class, his question had not been know who'd it was for just yet. "You sound like a bitch and once I look at you all the way and really get a deep understanding, you technically are." "Shit ain't disrespectful... Anissa knows it ain't a woman in this world who I'm worried about other than her." Michael's tone took a sudden change, "I'm so sorry if it seemed that way, Leonardo." Arashi leaned back in his chair, having a pencil between his nose and upper lip as he shifted his attention towards the constant talking. Removing the pencil from his face, he nodded towards Darnell as a greeting before responding in a carefree tone. "You know that only applies in college, right?" He glanced towards Michael with a small smile. "Besides, he's probably still mad considering how our first training exercise went and with the way it ended, I can't blame him." Though, he did have to agree with Michael on his statement. Seeing a teacher, especially someone with Ms. Cherrod's body, displaying cleavage was unexpected. He suppressed a blush at the thoughts swarming through his mind, doing his best to think of something else for the time being. Category:Role-Plays Category:Class Red-A RPs